Polo Field
Polo Field (real name Chris Gliddon) is a moderator in Club Penguin. He is in charge of the Community areas of Club Penguin, answering fan emails, working on blog posts and videos, and communicating with fans on Twitter. He works with Ninja and intern Megg. He used to work with Businesmoose. He has been seen in many of the Club Penguin videos testing out parties along with other moderators. Field Day Field Day (previously Field Friday) is a weekly event hosted every Friday by Polo Field. In the event, he talks with other penguins and responds to players questions. The first Field Friday was held on October 5, 2012, it is usually held on the server Fjord. Sometimes he invites friends to join him in it, like Ninja, Tour Guide, Robo Bird, Cool Times, Chattabox and Megg. Trivia *The Club Penguin Team designed the Keytar specially for him on request. *Polo Field made his first post on the What's New Blog on October 18, 2012. *Gizmo hired Polo Field back in November 2006.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/320587541256482816 *Polo Field has a Twitter account - @polofield. **He was the first moderator to have his own public Club Penguin based Twitter account. *Polo Field was once Club Penguin's historian. He kept track of all the important things that happened in its history. *His penguin "Polo" was created in November 2006; it was his first penguin. He created Polo Field in June 2007, and has since used that as his main penguin. *He is one of the most popular moderators. *Polo Field briefly changed his author name into "Han Polo" for the Star Wars Takeover, a spoof of famous smuggler in Star Wars, Han Solo. *He is a big fan of Phineas and Ferb.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/362980279675138050 *He loves LEGO, and owns a lot of sets.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/362976452473417728 *His name was inspired by a music festival, which took place on a polo field.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/362979564860870656 *His best friends are Businesmoose, Ninja, Tour Guide, Spike Hike, and Megg. *His favorite mascot is Sensei. *He has a Wikia account that you can view here. *He has a Google+ Profile - Polo Field - Google+ *He is the host of The Spoiler Alert.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/12/special-video-premiere-spoiler-alert-episode-1 *His favorite party of 2013 was the Star Wars Takeover. *He doesn't like soda, and prefers sparkling water. *Polo, Megg and Ninja made a bet, if the Coins for Change gets at 15 billion coins Megg would be CP owner for one weekend. This explains why Polo's Player Card had Megg's clothes, Ninja's twitter was with Megg's name and picture and why one episode of The Spoiler Alert was about her. *The Muppets were a major inspiration for him.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/442050867106021377 **His favorite Muppet is the Swedish Chef, who was the inspiration for The Penguins That Time Forgot play.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/442053017739620352 *His best friend is Bambalou.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/442140847761408000 *Before he worked at Club Penguin, he worked as an accountant on a golf course.http://chrisgliddon.com/blog/2013/08/30/meeting-screenhog/ *Polo had always found friendship with Screenhog, and was impressed with his talent and creativity. He cried the day Screenhog left the team. *He owns an Orange Tabby Cat puffle named Chedda, as seen at the Puffle Party 2014 Sneak Peek video. Gallery See also *Moderators External links *Twitter *Polo Field's Blog Sources and References Category:Club Penguin Staff Category:Moderators Category:People Category:Famous Penguins